minerapfandomcom-20200214-history
Schneider Farms
Schneider Farms is a neutral faction that was founded by schneiderwm at the beginning of the Second Era and lasted until the early Fourth Era. It was later reformed by AmsMickler1 and StumpyGoblin in the Seventh Era. SF is one of the longest-lasting factions to have existed on Miner Apocalypse. The faction was started by the user schneiderwm along with a few people who stumbled across him and his small farms. Together they expanded the farms and the location was coined "Schneider's Farms" by the people who helped build it. The faction was comprised primarily of builders and farmers; consequently, the location was highly praised by outsiders and members alike for its wonderful buildings and appearance. It was also praised as a safe haven for anyone in need of help. The faction was neutral and friendly to all who visited. People caught griefing or killing members on faction soil were put onto the KoS list. The farms were defended mostly by the farmers and builders, as mostly naked griefers attacked, but there was a group of people who specialized in pvp and defending the farms during raids from more severe threats. The faction suffered constant harassment and raiding from the Hard Dogs towards the late Third Era. The Hard Dogs targetted the farms when there was little to no resistance, picking off unarmed citizens, destroying buildings and damaging crops. Frustration was growing during this time due to the constant attacks. With the anticipation of the map reset, the faction began planning a transition into a new style of play, based heavily on roleplaying and collaboration between many other factions. Schneider's Farms was to become the Nine Worlds Hegemony. Work on the capitol city began as soon as the new map was online. Speedy initial progress was slowed down immensely once the Hard Dogs scouted the building site. They began to harass the workers, and construction was halted altogether. Internal conflict and growing pains from constant harassment from the Hard Dogs, along with lack of progress with the factions transition to the new roleplay style led to schneiderwm officially leaving the server and disbanding the faction. With schneiderwm gone, morale fell to an all time low and most of the faction members left the server or took a long and well deserved break. During this time, Wolomago and Warezthebeef built two amazing cities: Frostlight(?) and Sunglade. A small ways into the Seventh Era, StumpyGoblin and AmsMickler1 got together and decided it was time to reform Schneider Farms. Lots of old members joined them, though unfortunately schneiderwm declined to come back. Construction on the city was started and the city quickly grew. Despite being the first target in Averagestalker's Rampage and having many of our defenders start to grief, the city is doing well. Red Army, Danish Dynamite, and many other groups and people have formed SDARF (A group dedicated to defending SF). Despite heavy griefing towards the end of the era the town and its defenders rallied to clean it up and by the end of the era it looked stable albeit rough around the edges. Category:Places Category:Factions